


and i still feel that rush in my veins

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alcohol, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House, his team and Wilson go to a bar together, and Chase has the "brilliant" idea to play spin the bottle.





	and i still feel that rush in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> gay rights!!!
> 
> with this i finish my allbingo valentines day card. the prompt was, of course, 'spin the bottle'
> 
> enjoy!

House manages to convince Wilson to come with him to get drunk with Chase, Cameron and Foreman— and he’s going with them because he was convinced by Cameron. He’d much rather relax in his own home, drinking by himself and watching some porn, but you can’t always get what you want, so he deals with this.

The bar they’re at isn’t too full, so there’s plenty of space at their table. Chase asks for a few beers and he’s a lightweight, which doesn’t surprise House in the slightest. Cameron only takes a few sips of her whiskey, and Foreman says he doesn’t wanna drink. Wilson orders some whiskey for himself he barely touches, while House goes for scotch, and he drinks one glass before anything even starts going on. He’s already tired.

“Let’s play spin the bottle!” Chase exclaims as he plops down on the chair, hair even more messy than usual and a glass of beer on one of his hands.

Cameron rolls her eyes. “What are you, eighteen?”   
  
Chase hiccups a little and leans close to her. “If you’re into younger guys, then, yes.”   


Foreman draws in a sigh, looking at them tiredly.

Chase jumps on his seat a little and puts the empty bottle down. Wilson looks at him, House looks at Foreman, who shrugs. Chase looks around the room and then laughs softly. “House! You spin it!”   
  
“I came here to watch you all act like teenagers, not have  _ myself  _ act like a teenager.”   


Chase rolls his eyes and grabs the bottle. “Okay! So I’ll spin it, then!” He spins the bottle and after a tense minute— in which Cameron looks like she’s on the verge of leaving, Foreman looks tired, and Wilson doesn’t seem bothered, it lands on Foreman.

Chase looks at him, and he stares back. Chase opens his mouth to say something, but rather than letting him speak Foreman rolls his eyes and pulls him in by the collar of his shirt, kissing him hungrily. Cameron nearly drops her glass. There’s a soft whimper in the back of Chase’s throat and House watches, a bit amused at the situation.

When Foreman pulls away, he looks way too proud of himself.

“Okay,” Wilson starts, grabbing the bottle unprompted. Everyone looks at him, and he rolls his eyes. “Me kissing one of you isn’t as Human Resources-worthy as your boss kissing one of you.”

“It could land on House,” Foreman points out.

Wilson blushes. House perks up a little and straightens up on his chair. 

“It won’t land on House,” Wilson says, and he spins it.

The seconds seem to last forever, but before House can really process it the bottleneck is pointing right at him. His eyes widen and he looks at Chase, who has a bit of a smile on him— he looks at Foreman, who’s smug as always, and Cameron, who seems to be going into cardiac arrest.

And finally, he turns to Wilson, whose face is red.

House stares, and Wilson stares back, and he doesn’t know if it’s defiant or wanting. He has the need to know things, and he almost reaches to pull Wilson closer by the collar of his sweatshirt— but before he knows it, Wilson grabs the collar of his jacket, and he’s pulled closer to him, mere inches in between them.

House breathes hard, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Wilson grins at him, all smug and all-knowing. “Can I kiss you?” he asks, voice a little rough at the edges.

House turns and he sees Foreman with a small smile, and Chase looks like Christmas came early, and Cameron's drinking from her glass quietly.   
  
“You kinda gotta kiss me,” House points out. “It landed on me.”   
  
“Now  _ you  _ sound like a high schooler.” Wilson draws in a breath. “Do you  _ want  _ me to kiss you?”   


House pauses. And he thinks it over. And he looks at Chase, who is looking at him like he’s begging him to go on like he knows his answer is  _ Yes, a hundred times yes. _

And it is, so he says, “Yes.” He pauses. “A hundred times yes.”   


Wilson leans in and kisses him like the world’s gonna end in a few moments’ time.

If House ever let himself think he’d have a first kiss with Wilson— he never thought it’d be at a bar with his fellows, playing spin the bottle.


End file.
